Interruptions
by mamonmonay
Summary: a seven day honeymoon period, a sexually frustrated husband, raging hormones, 'nuff said.


A.N. Hi! Here I am with a new one shot. To be honest, I really don't know if my rating is correct, maybe after the first few days I would change it into rated M. What do you think?

Warning: Lots of couple time, if you don't like that kind of stuff please don't proceed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**INTERRUPTIONS**

Hitsugaya Toushiro wrapped his arms around the woman beside him. Both of them clad in Japanese traditional wedding clothes; the groom was wearing haori and hakama that made him look as handsome as ever. The bride on the other hand, was wearing an elegant kimono, her hair fixed into an intricate bun making her more beautiful. As they took their sweet time walking towards the garden to get some fresh air, Toushiro cannot help but glance at the woman responsible for the pleasant emotions swirling inside his chest at the moment.

They finally got married; a sign that they could not let another decade pass without marking each other as each one's possession. A shinigami's lifespan maybe longer compared to the years a normal human being could attain, but the risks and danger brought about by their profession does not guarantee that they would indeed reach centuries old. In fact, the statisticians of Seireitei gave shinigamis the lowest life expectancy age.

"Are you happy?" he needs to make sure that she is, though a part of him was convinced that with Momo's glowing smile throughout the ceremony and dinner is already a sign that she's indeed glad to be finally bound with him.

"Of course I am, are you?" she looked at him in the eyes, while her fingers are busy fixing the folds of his haori.

He crouched a little, cupped her face and planted a chaste kiss on her soft lips, he was about to pull away when the all too familiar voice of his vice-captain echoed, effectively interrupting the couple's privacy.

"Aww…you two, the room is ready! Nanao-san, Yachiru and I prepared your honeymoon room. Believe me when I say that tomorrow morning, you will not be as cranky as you are now taicho"

Toushiro glared daggers at his vice captain because of interfering and for saying embarrassing things in front of his wife.

"Matsumoto" he said with the same voice he would use when he is starting to get pissed about something.

"Taicho, it's alright. Don't be embarrassed. I bet it is Hinamo- I mean Momo-chan's _first time_ too!"

A blush graced his features, making his tanned skin get a little darker "Hey! Stop saying things like that"

Matsumoto continued to snicker, the snicker that Toushiro is starting to hate because she only does that whenever plotting something, or she has done something that was not desirable (at least on his book)

He sighed, "Why are you here anyways?"

She gestured towards the raven haired Hitsugaya, "I am here to talk to Momo-chan"

"For what?" suddenly feeling overprotective, he tightened his hold around his wife.

"It's alright Toushiro, don't worry" the giggling girl released herself from his hold, she then inched her lips closer to his ear, her feet on tiptoes "Here's an idea. Why don't you go ahead and _prepare_? I'll be right back"

Prepare? The way she said the word made him feel hot and embarrassed at the same time, he tried his very best for her not to notice it.

He knows what she was trying to say; there's no need for confirmation.

"Sure, I'll wait for you there" he gave her a brief kiss on the forehead and made his way towards their designated room.

"Aw, taicho! Can't keep your hands and lips off her-"

"Stop it!"

* * *

His mind went blank and he cannot think straight.

The shower room opened and out came Momo, wearing a thin bathroom robe, too thin that he could see her underwear underneath. Her face was free of make up, yet he could still trace a light shade of pink on her cheeks, maybe he was not the one nervous about their first time together after all.

She slowly approached his standing frame near the windows, and as she put her arms around him and used his chest to support her head, the moonlight gave him the opportunity to fully see what is lying underneath her somewhat see through robe. Her curvy hips, rounded shoulder and full breasts (that he _never _thought was actually of that size) and her warmth and fragrance hanging all over him which was enough to awaken his dormant, deep in slumber hormones and it was making him all hot and wanting.

His fingers combed her long raven locks, "Are you alright?"

"I am filled with so many emotions now" she confessed, pressing her face against his chest harder.

Toushiro raise his brows, not really sure if what she said was a good thing "What do you mean?"

"I am nervous, confused, and…thrilled"

A smile escaped his lips, "I feel the same, but" he buried his face on her long locks, the familiar scent brought him comfort "we could do this another time if you like, when you're more ready" it's true that he wanted to mark her as his badly, but there were no amount of desire that would be enough to drive him to force her into something that she not yet ready for.

"No, I'm alright. Just guide me on how I should do…on how I could please you"

He swallowed hard on her choice of words; this woman does not know her power over him.

He then started kissing her, slowly and tenderly. It was his way of testing the waters, to know if his desire for her tonight mirrors her own. As he used his tongue to caress her lower lip for her to open her mouth, he heard a sexy, soft moan from her throat and it made his arousal climb another degree higher. Their tongues continuously clashed as he started pinning Momo on the walls near the windows, his hands still on her scalp to keep her on the right angle. She pulled back a few centimeters to catch some air, panting heavily. And while she is having her fill of oxygen, Toushiro wasted no time as his lips started to explore her throat and her overly sensitive ear leaving wet trails. His wife angled her head, to give him better access to whatever spot he would decide to taste next.

While his hands are roaming on her back to feel her smooth skin and to keep her in place, Momo had her hands around his neck

"Toushiro…" she called his name close to a groan, almost pleading. She then bit the shell of his ear, his grip on her back tightening at the sensation of both pain and pleasure.

The 10th squad captain stopped in his tracks as her breath tickled his ear. He understood what she wants.

Gripping her hips, he kissed her again fervently as he led her to the futon, while he was loosening the teasing cloth from its knot. He heard a knock on their door, which he ignored.

'_Leave us alone!' _he mentally shouted.

He successfully removed the cloth effectively loosening the robe, her shoulders now exposed…

Someone knocked again.

This time Momo heard it and called his attention, "T-toushiro, someone's knocking" fighting the cloud of desire that is making it hard for her to form words.

"You're imagining things" he said as he planted kisses on her shoulders.

Two loud rasps at the door followed,

"There I heard it again" she cupped his cheeks to catch his attention, her eyes more alert than before.

Toushiro huffed and whispered profanities under his breath. "This better be good" who knocks during two newly married couple's honeymoon anyways?

When he opened the door (slammed actually)a letter was presented to him.

"My apologies Hitsugaya-taicho, a letter from the captain commander"

* * *

It's the third night (but technically the fourth day since its past midnight) of their honeymoon break and they haven't had any success in doing it.

The unceremonious knocking on their door while in the middle of a passionate love making turned out to be an emergency meeting immediately followed by a twenty-four hour patrol on the streets of Seireitei.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" her worried tone snapped him out of his trance, too tired to think in line like he normally does. Her fingers were again on the folds of his black kimono and it does not take a minute for Momo to figure out that her beloved husband was dead tired.

"Hey" he immediately enveloped her to a hug, longing for the warmth of her skin against his.

"I am sorry about what happened" what happened to their supposedly passionate night? He would do anything to show her how apologetic he really was about what happened.

"Ssh, it's alright. None of this is your fault, you're just doing your job" she looked lovingly at him and it made him feel all the more guilty, whatever did he do in the past to deserve her?

"But if you want, we could continue where we drop off" setting fatigue aside, he started nuzzling her neck and it made her ticklish and she summoned all of her will power to decline his very tempting offer. She knew all too well that fatigue was eating away the remaining ounces of his strength, that he was giving his very best to keep his eyes open just to made her feel how sorry he was, that rest was what he needs and not a tiring yet pleasurable experience.

"You are sweeter than candy, you know that?" gently cupping his face to pry his lips away from her neck, she gave him a warm smile, "You need to eat and to rest, I doubt you had both during your patrol"

Silence was his reply and she cannot help but laugh "Come, I'll prepare something for you" she took his hand and pulled him towards the pantry but he did not move a muscle. A frown was visible in his features and for some unknown reason she found his frowning face cute and endearing.

"Aw, my Shiro-chan is sulking, how cute! " she then made funny playful noises that grown ups do to elicit a smile from their babies.

Toushiro cannot help but laugh, clasping his hand with hers he let her drag him towards the kitchen with a promise of her hot, delectable meal.

'_Maybe tomorrow'_

* * *

"A gift from the captain commander?"

Toushiro nodded while holding a piece of chocolate coated strawberry, "Yes, that's what the person who delivered it here told me"

"Maybe he thought that strawberries are good for breakfast?" she looked up at him to gauge his reaction about the unexpected delivery of the sweet treat at the early hours of the morning. Placed in a basket and covered in a neat white cloth, the said basket was delivered by a member of the 1st squad, saying that Yamamoto-soutaicho instructed him to deliver it to them.

"Maybe?" he grinned at the silliness of the idea, as he absent-mindedly stroked the shoulders of the woman next to him while formulating possible answers.

'_An apology for asking me to work even if I'm on a break?' _this is the only reasonable answer he could think of.

"Here"

He fed her with a piece of the sweet treat, after a few seconds of chewing, she let out a soft moan which Toushiro found really…arousing.

"Hmm, it's really good Shiro-chan! You should definitely try one, here" still chewing, she took a piece from the basket to feed her husband a strawberry.

"We'll find out about that"

Without any warning his lips crashed hers, hungry and wanting. Their open-mouthed kiss lasted for almost a minute; he continuously caressing the inside of her mouth, feeling the softness of her lips, and tasting the succulent fruit from her mouth. The sweetness from her mouth is highly addicting, more addicting than his favorite red beans in sugar, he can't determine if the sugary bliss is from the chocolate and berries that she just ate, or just her natural taste, either way he was quite enjoying what they're doing. He cannot help but let out a moan, goodness, he could do this all day!

They parted for air and Momo cannot help but blush darkly, "You're a naughty boy"

"It tastes good" he said while chewing small pieces of fruit that he had from kissing her.

The air surrounding them became thick with want and thirst, and who could really blame them? Their eyes glued on each other, conveying in each other's emotions.

"Kiss me" Toushiro whispered in a husky voice, his hands all over her body.

And kiss him she did.

Moans echoed throughout the room, the air becoming dense as their kisses become more fervent and demanding, each of them wanted to compensate for the loss of the first few days of their leave.

"S-shiro-chan" she whimpered, her hands raking his scalp.

He started going lower, kissing the valley in between her breasts and he cannot help but grin in satisfaction at the reaction he was getting.

"Hitsugaya-taicho?"

'_Is this for real?!'_ he wanted to stop, but he can't. Everything feels so good, and before he comes to a dreadful stop on the ministrations he's doing, he wanted to make sure that his ears are not doing any tricks.

"Taicho? Hitsugaya-taicho?" the voice was then followed by continued raps on their door.

Momo's hands lay limp on her side, her breathing in pants "Toushiro, someone's looking for you"

He gave a last sensual lick on the space between her breasts, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"What could it be this time?"

* * *

"Ah, sweet! We could finally eat a proper meal" Matsumoto Rangiku started drinking the miso soup from her bowl, savoring the tasty liquid.

"What you're doing is not beautiful Rangiku-san, eat slowly" Yumichika looked at his friend with distaste, while he took a bite of steamed fish.

"Oh, don't be a killjoy. We're on a mission for three days straight and this is the only time we were able to eat a proper meal, right taicho?"

The younger man next to her made no reaction, no response. He stared at his food, his chopsticks on his hand, making no move to pick any piece of his meal.

"Aw, taicho" she gave him comforting taps on his shoulder. "I know how sexually frustrated you are"

"You have no idea" he answered blandly. Normally, conversations like this would make him angry, fuming even, because he believes it was one of those things that should not be discussed in public. But with the way things are going he wouldn't mind for now, the least he could do was to vent things out.

"This is supposed to be the sixth day of your honeymoon right Hitsugaya-taicho?" Renji asked in a taunting voice, again, Toushiro did not react.

"Yes"

"Tsk, I can just imagine it"

"You have no idea" his chopsticks started picking some rice. He does not need food, he needs his wife, his loving wife that was stuck here for days.

"Allow me to tell you that you did a very good job out there in the field taicho, you executed directions very well, you know, considering your condition" his vice captain said, hoping to elicit any kind of reaction from her captain.

"Thank you"

For a few seconds, they ate silently. Not one of the people surrounding Toushiro could think of any other words to comfort him.

"I want sex"

All three head turned to his blank expression, gaping at his declaration.

"W-what?" Yumichika almost choked, hoping that no one heard him.

"It's our honeymoon so we should have sex right?"

"Yeah! Go taicho! Don't let fatigue defeat your …uh, mood!" Renji said in encouragement.

"taicho! taicho! taicho!" Rangiku cheered for him, as if he is playing a challenging one-on-one sport.

"I should go" he stood up, and excused himself making his way towards their room. His resolve was firm, he would do the best he can to make his wife whimper, moan and writhe underneath him, he would make her feel loved, he would feel and taste every inch of her skin until both of them could go no more.

He opened the door and he found his wife sleeping soundly on the futon. His eyes softened at the sight, seeing her like this; safe from any kind of danger and oblivious to her surroundings. As he planted a kiss on her cheek she whispered his name.

"Shiro-chan…"

"I'm here" he whispered back, massaging her scalp.

Slowly gaining consciousness, she rubs the sleep off her eyes, "I'm glad you're safe"

"Go back to sleep"

She nodded and let sleep take over her again.

* * *

She cannot help but giggle; his warm, calloused hands were making her ticklish. It felt so good against her soft silky skin, so good that all she could do was to close her eyes and giggle to fight off the tempting desire to put his hands on other parts of her body.

Continuing his gentle up and down caresses on her thigh, he planted kisses on her neck and her shoulders, "I'll make it up to you"

Momo shifted to face her husband, "And why is that?"

"Well first, I spent most of the time working during our break" he planted a kiss on her lips, "Second, we always get interrupted in the middle of our _sessions…_"

Momo cannot help but laugh "Sessions huh?"

"And third, I know you are as frustrated as I am" now hovering over her, his hands loosening her sleeping robes.

"I think it's perfect, especially since it's raining. We could use the heat" her remark caught him off guard, maybe the levels of her sexual frustration was also affecting her behavior. He cannot help but grin.

"You have no idea how hot you made me with your…sexy talk" darn knots. If he can't remove these tangles within the next ten seconds he will rip this into two!

"Let me help you" she started removing the knots with her expert fingers, their eyes still glued together while she started removing them and he cannot help but get excited since she was technically stripping underneath him.

After removing the troublesome tangles she smiled mischievously "There, I'm all yours"

He doesn't know what has gotten to her but he would use her mood to have things his way. Hopefully the night would end the way they both want it to end; full of satisfaction and pleasure. He doesn't know what he would do to the next person who would interrupt them, may the great spirits bless whoever that next person is.

He just started nibbling the lobe of her ear when he heard a knock at their door, a sound that he is starting to loathe.

The white haired captain could only groan in frustration and anger, he never wanted to hit someone so bad (since Aizen's betrayal that is) until now. Maybe one of these days he should go to Kurotsuchi-taicho's quarters to request for a sliding door that would automatically explode when someone knocks, goodness, he wants to have one so bad now.

Getting up he slid the door open, the pink haired vice captain of the eleventh squad greeted him. Her face grim compared to her usual cheery expression.

"Kusajishi-fuku taicho"

"Is Momo-chan there? I want to sleep beside her" she asked, oblivious to what she seemed to interrupt.

"Yay! Thank you so much Momo-chan, I am afraid of the rain so I came here to sleep beside you" she then launched herself to Momo who seemed to be touched at her words.

"Don't mention it, sweet dreams" she then put an arm around the smaller figure beside her to protect her from the constant booming of the thunder that was making the childish vice captain flinch.

For Momo and Yachiru, the night must be going well but not for the 10th division captain. To get her attention back to him, he hugged her tightly and his deathly grip and possessive squeeze caught her attention. He seemed to take this as a hugging contest.

"Toushiro?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think this is what it would look like when we start having kids?"

The image that both of them wanted for some time now flashed before his eyes, small white haired and raven haired Hitsugaya's surrounding them, fighting over who would eat the last piece of sweet bean, wiping their face clean when something is in their face, sleeping beside them during night time, playing with them… a strange warmth started enveloping his chest, the sensation was so pleasantly warm that he cannot help but smile.

"Maybe… how many kids would you like to have?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Um, I want five! Two boys and three girls" she said in delight. This talk about children was making her really happy and giddy.

"I thought you're the type to go for smaller numbers"

"Oh no Shiro, I believe that the more, the merrier" she intertwined her fingers with his, "Don't you think so too?"

"I'm fine with that, all of them would still be well loved" he kissed the shell of her ear "But you know, making them would be fun because five? That's a lot of work"

"Shiro-chan!" she cannot help but blush, and he loved it. Teasing her was one of his favorite hobbies

"We'll be doing it like hungry lions every time there is an opportunity"

She cannot help but laugh "Shiro, Yachiru-fukutaicho might hear you"

"Okay, okay" he hugged her closer towards him, just like what he would do for the upcoming days of their life together. Both of them fell asleep in each other's arms, happiness clear on their features. There's no need to rush things after all, their life together has just begun.

* * *

**END**

**Thank you! please read and review :)**


End file.
